


Slip Inside

by Jeevey



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: 90's Music, Breathplay, Challenge Response, Halloween, M/M, RPF, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeevey/pseuds/Jeevey
Summary: It's Halloween. That's all. I have no explanations.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Slip Inside

Noel slips through the flat door and kicks it shut behind him. He’s just moved into a tiny bedsit in Whitecross a few weeks ago, and the whole place is visible from the doorway. He turns to hoist the bags of shopping to the worktop and abruptly knocks everything over. Things scatter across the tiny worktop; soup cans, orange juice, a few tiny candy bars that tumble into the sink.

“Fucking… _Christ_.”

There’s a long bare body on the bed. Pale shadows move over it from the light of the window, and the limbs shift gently. Noel looks this way and that, but there’s no way out of the scene. There’s just the high dirty window, a two-burner cooker with a refrigerator tucked underneath, and his brother sprawled out naked on the only piece of furniture. 

One hand moves slowly at the center of Liam’s body, the ripple of bicep and wrist showing off his bones. He makes no sign of observing the shuffle of noise at the door; his face is turned toward the window, one hand tucked behind his neck. His face is blank, a strange zero-sum vacancy like a horror movie, like something unnatural--

Noel crosses the room in two steps and rips the plastic from Liam’s face. It’s a light brown plastic bag like you get at a corner shop, perfectly ordinary and not at all designed to kill a brother. Liam doesn’t even twitch when he tears it apart.

“Are you fucking mad?” Noel demands. “I leave you for thirty bloody minutes. Listen to the radio I say, warm up for tonight a little bit. You can even touch my guitar to keep you out of trouble, I say--”

“Just having a wank,” Liam breathes. His face is sweaty, his eyelids covered with a fine dew as if he’s been in a steam bath.

“If that’s just a wank then I’m a fucking blue elephant,” Noel says. “Are you going to tie a cannonball to your neck and have a wank in the Thames next?” His eyes flick down Liam’s body and back to his face. Even now that he’s torn it apart the bag clings to Liam’s hair in a crackly peak like a child’s costume. He tears it away and crumples it into his pocket, glaring.

“I had to see,” Liam says. His chest heaves, but his expression is undisturbed. He hasn’t even taken his hand from his cock. It remains cupped around the head, moving gently. 

“See _what._ You never saw this anywhere.”

“Did too. In London in the summer. You fucked off with Coyley after the gig and Tony took me to one o’them basement places.”

“Did he fuck. What does Tony fucking know about it?”

Liam shrugs, still dazed, still stroking. “Must ‘ave asked someone. Had an address wrote down on a napkin. You walk through, like, a museum of people fucking with loud music, right? And there was this…” his belly tightens, and he pauses, “There was a fella done up kinda like this and...A lot o’ that stuff weren’t too interesting but this….I had to know.”

Noel has begun blinking rapidly, looking down at his brother. He swallows repeatedly. “You’re not meant to tie a fucking bag over your head, not when you’re alone. You could kill yourself.”

Liam looks up at him without speaking, his white shoulders outlined by shadows. His lips clasp and release, and his breath leaves them slowly. His whole body twists as he strokes. “Show me, then,” he says. “You do that part, and I’ll take care o’ this.”

Noel begins to say something, catches himself, and remains silent. He bites one finger, staring down. 

Liam is growing breathless. “I’ll just have to do it meself when I get home,” he gasps. “When mam’s out. Noel, I have to know--”

Noel bites off part of his nail without speaking. He goes to the refrigerator, withdraws a bundle of plums, and shakes them out onto the worktop. Then carefully slits the bag at the seams so that it falls into a single long rectangle. He returns to Liam and holds it up. Its thin edges cling togther, and the faint static of the room cause it to waver gently in the air. They stare at each other. There’s no chair. Liam shifts and glances at the space beside him. 

Noel sits down at the head of the bed, slowly. One knee is tucked up against Liam’s shoulder, and he’s bent to that they view each other like an inverted mirror. Liam smiles and blinks, almost shy for the first time.

“Go on then,” he says.

Noel lifts the sheet, hesitates, and surveys Liam’s naked body for the first time. He clears his throat. “I’ll go easy, right. You’re not going to be able to talk. If it’s too much, just…” his eyes fall on Liam’s left hand, lying quietly on the bed. “Just touch my knee, here.”

Liam experiments. All it takes is a quick jerk of the elbow to bring his hand to Noel’s knee. He smiles contentedly, rubs it through Noel’s khaki trousers. “Ready,” he says.

Noel swallows. Liam’s mouth is soft with arousal, and he looks up at him with an expression of utter peace. Noel spreads the plastic sheet and lets it settle over Liam’s face. It’s so soft that Liam’s breath immediately draws it against his skin. Noel watches without touching. “Okay?”

Liam nods. Noel places his right hand on Liam’s forehead to anchor the top. Liam exhales, and it flutters up like a lady’s handkerchief before falling again. “Come on, Noely,” he says, and closes his eyes impatiently.

“Okay,” Noel says. “Okay.” He smooths it gently over Liam’s face. “Ready?” Liam nods again, and his shoulder begins to move. Slowly Noel presses the plastic onto Liam’s face. Two seconds, three. Four. Liam exhales, his breath whining through the edges on the sides. Noel immediately lets go. Liam shakes his head restlessly. “More,” he says. Noel presses again, and Liam’s arm begins to work harder. It seems endless. Then his hand moves to Noel’s knee, and Noel lets go like he’s on fire.

“ “S’not long,” Liam says muzzily. “ ‘S’ gonna be fast. It’s so good, Noely, you’ve got to try. Mngh. Do it...Do it again.”

Noel hesitates. Liam wriggles, impatiently, and a smile begins to tug at Noel’s face. His left hand strokes the clear plastic down, and he presses firmly. A long animal noise emerges from Liam. Noel releases, and Liam falls still. “Fuckin’ hell,” Noel mutters, and tries it again. They fall into a rhythm, several shorts rounds of constriction followed by full release for a moment. Noel grows confident, intent. He’s bent over to rest an elbow on the bed. He’s forgotten to avert his look and scans Liam incessantly, from the sweat forming between his brows to his eager, flexing toes. Each cycle gets longer, and Liam begins to grunt and gasp. During the breather Noel slides a hand unselfconsciously to Liam’s chest. It rests just below the nipple, spread so that the thumb and finger make a curved case for his heart.

“Alright?” he says hoarsely.

“Gonna come, Noely, gonna come so hard. Just a little more, okay. Harder. Don’t let go this time, right. ”

“Okay.” Noel swallows hard. “Just...don’t let me kill you. Say summat, right?” Liam nods, and Noel smooths the clear plastic down once more.

Liam groans out loud as it seals shut and his fist on his cock shoves down hard.

“Good?” Noel whispers. Liam nods jerkily, and his lips move under the thin plastic. He’s pushing off the bed now, arching and tipping his face back into the secure cup of Noel’s hands. “Christ, Liam,” Noel says. His face is just inches from Liam’s, so close that his own breath stirs the plastic where it's loose over Liam’s eyes. He turns his head to watch Liam’s body, the long arched belly and frenetic stroking hand. “Yeah,” he mutters. “Fuckin’ hell, go.”

Liam twitches, and Noel lets go.

“I’m there, I’m there,” Liam gasps. “This is it.” His fist is still moving. He looks up at Noel, eyelashes flattened by the film, breathless and sweaty. “Do it. Don’t fucking stop.”

Noel swallows hard and smooths the plastic film once more, pulling it gently over Liam’s face until his hand slides under Liam’s jaw. Until the plastic is so taut it’s almost invisible and Liam’s face is perfectly clear. “Go,” he whispers.

Liam’s teeth grit together, his eyes pinch shut. His chest heaves, and the plastic strains. Noel looks down over and over, but Liam’s left hand remains pressed flat at the top of his thigh, framing his cock as he shoves up hard. A strangled groan breaks loose as he begins to come. Noel bites his lip, and he pushes down harder. “Fuckin’ right,” he says, as silver-white come spurts between Liam’s fingers. “Yeah, Liam. Fuck,” he says, as though no one can hear.

Liam thrusts into his fist until he’s spent, and thrashes his head. Noel shoves the bag aside but returns his hand to Liam’s forehead. Liam drops back onto the bed, graceless and inert. He draws deep breaths like sobs, and pushes at Noel’s hand until Noel begins to stroke his hair. They remain this way for a long time, breathing heavily, saying nothing.

At last Liam begins to stir. “You’d better wash,” Noel tells him. Liam stumbles to his feet obediently. One hand goes absently to Noel’s head to steady himself, and Noel touches his thigh until he’s safely upright. “Take your time,” he tells Liam as he stumbles to the tiny bog. “Best part of this place is a big water heater for the whole house.”

His voice is tight and constrained but Liam doesn’t notice; he tousels Noel’s hair and shuts the door without looking back.

As soon as he’s gone Noel leans back against the wall, feet drawn up on the bed. He lets one knee fall to the side and eases his hand along his cock, first on top of the khaki zipper, then burrowing underneath. He keeps one eye carefully on the door, but with his free hand he’s groping. He finds the discarded slip of plastic film, damp with sweat and condensation. He wriggles downward to get a better wrap around his cock and, still watching the door, begins to roll the plastic between his fingers gently.


End file.
